


Réquiem para o criador

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [11]
Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Some Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, a study on creator/creature relationship, kinda wrote this for a challenge in spirit but it ended up too short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: A criação ama seu criador. Altair amava Setsuna.Ao descobrir que está sozinha, só resta a Altair tocar aquele réquiem em seu violino.[30 temas #19: Insanidade]
Relationships: Altair | Military Uniform Princess & Shimazaki Setsuna | Shimazaki Yuna
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254





	Réquiem para o criador

Com um último risco da caneta na mesa digitalizadora, Setsuna abriu um sorriso. Os traços que tanto haviam sido feitos, refeitos, apagados e desenhados finalmente formavam uma figura completa.

E foi ali que Altair nasceu.

Setsuna amava sua criação. Amava desenhar Altair por ela ser algo seu, mesmo que no processo de criação alguma inspiração tivesse vindo das coisas que via, presenciava e consumia. No fundo, Altair só poderia ser Altair e ela era a criação que trazia felicidade e orgulho à Setsuna.

Altair amava quando Setsuna vinha lhe visitar e trazia histórias e desenhos e coisas novas que deixavam a criação feliz pela atenção da criadora.

_World Étude_. Um mundo criado só para Altair. Que criação não se sentiria feliz por receber atenção especial, por ganhar uma existência cada vez mais concreta no mundo?

Mas aquele mundo virtual, lugar fácil demais de se criticar e causar mal aos outros, ah aquele mundo. (Aquele mundo cheio de tolos que não tinham noção de que as criações tem vida).

As visitas de Setsuna se tornaram mais espaçadas. Mesmo assim, Altair continuava a esperar, como a boa criação que era.

Altair contava os dias para rever sua amada criadora, para contar a ela tudo o que tinha descoberto sobre seu mundo, sobre todos os detalhes que não havia percebido antes.

Altair era uma boa criação. Tudo que ela queria era fazer sua criadora feliz, deixa-la orgulhosa do mundo maravilhoso que havia criado.

Então por quê? Por que Setsuna não a visitava mais? Onde estava Setsuna?

E Altair esperava e esperava, perdendo aos poucos aquela inocência da criação que amava e admirava seu criador.

Até que um dia, ela desistiu de esperar.

Até que um dia ela descobriu que o maldoso mundo virtual lhe havia tirado Setsuna.

Até que ela descobriu que sua popularidade havia contribuído para que Setsuna desistisse do _World Étude_ , desistisse de tudo.

E que agora ela era mera criação sem criador.

Doía. Doía saber que agora estava sozinha. O mundo foi perdendo sua cor e a raiva, o ódio, o rancor, iam tomando conta de Altair.

O desejo de poder ver Setsuna novamente crescia e crescia dentro da criação. E foi assim que Altair resolveu recriar tudo. O seu mundo, e também a realidade de sua criadora.

Um réquiem solitário ressoou nas notas do violino. Ela iria mudar o mundo e rever Setsuna, mesmo que tivesse que recriar tudo zero.

_[Time has come to listen to the crying of their puppet souls…]_

E ninguém ouviu o grito da criação órfã, perdida em sua insanidade.


End file.
